The shifting
by Skilletpeeps
Summary: Whenever a spell breaks Chloe away from the gang and gives her back to the EDG how will she get through it?
1. Prologue

Everyone was mad at me and I don't know why. Ever since we got to this safe house they had started to ignore me ,and glare at me every chance they got. I was getting sick of it. Just then they all came into the living room ,laughing, till they saw me. They shut up quickly and started to glare at me. A felt a tear roll down my eye as I got up and ran outside. I felt someone follow me ,but I didnt care who.

"Chloe get back inside." It was Derek.

"No! How could you even say that with how you all have been treating me?" I ask him.

"What do you mean? And why are you crying?" Derek had a look of puzzlement on his face.

I felt more tears fall. "Derek y-y-you all have been ignoring me ,and glaring a-at me. If you all want me to leave because I c-c-cant help ,just tell me. I promise I will leave quickly." I say as I wipe the tears.

Shock and hurt come over his face. "Chloe I don't remember any of this. I would never ever want you to leave. I love you Chloe. Now come back inside." He sated it all gently.

"No Derek ,because t-the second I do you will h-hate me again." I was sobbing now.

"Chloe I will never hate you."

I look into his eyes ,and then into Royce's. I screech and fall as he laughs at me.

"Jumpy necro. I wanted you to meet my friend. Shes a witch that put the spell on your safe house. The one that makes everyone think your the enemy. There hostage ,the one that they can let escape." He was smirking at me.

I glare. "Royce leave us alone!" I shout letting Derek know who it was.

"I cant till I take you back to the EDG."

I look at the ghost witch and mouth run. She does. "Royce go to hell!" I screech as I mentally push him.

He glared at me and threw a stick at me ,that Derek grabbed. "Haha! Stupid necro ,I could kill you right now if I wanted. I could take over your body and kill your friends. Now get ride of him or I will." I stopped quickly.

Derek noticed that I had started to shake and looked at me. "Derek go get the others." I wispiered.

He looks at me sceptically. "Now." I say. He runs to go get them.

"Ok Royce what do you want me to do?" I ask him knowing there was a reason to this.

"Follow me and your freinds go free. But you have to return to the lab." I nod slowly.

"No one else will get hurt?" I ask un-surley.

He nods. "Ok I will go ,but let me write a note to Derek or something."

He slowly handed me some real paper and a pen. On it I wrote.

_Derek,_

_I am sorry ,but I have to go with Royce back to the EDG. I hate it ,but I love you all so I have to. You all will finally be safe! I hope. That's the reason I am going. Hope. I hope you all will be ok. I hope you'll still love me. I hope you all will still love me. I promise some day I will come back for you. I swear to it on my life. I will miss you all till I can see you. I love you Derek. Keep Simon and Tori from killing each other ,keep the order ,but please don't forget me. I love you Derek._

_-Chloe_

I finish writing and take off my hoodie. I lay it on the ground with the note that now has tears on it. I wipe my eyes and gesture for Royce to lead the way.


	2. Who got me?

**We don't own Jordash jeans! Had to put that. Oh by the way this is Wolfie! NecroWolf will be writing the next two chapters. Just thought you should know!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Wolfie: Sooo wanna think up a funny disclaimer?  
**

**Necro: No I think disclaimers are boring.  
**

**Wolfie: Not if there funny.  
**

**Necro: Ok got an idea?  
**

**Wolfie: Are conversation :D.  
**

**Necro:What you mean?  
**

**Wolfie: Are test back and forth.  
**

**Necro: I know but starting from when and ending were?  
**

**Wolfie:Were I asked you earlier if you wanna write a funny disclaimer.  
**

**Necro:Ok lol.  
**

**Wolfie: :)  
**

**Necro: So just know we dont own DP  
**

**Wolfie :Yepo!  
**

**Necro: Kelley Armstrong does! :)  
**

* * *

's POV

I am so glad they let me half brainwash Chloe. I mean she could help us a lot ,and we still need her to have a free will ,but as long as she agrees with us its good. I look into the room were they have my niece restrained. Oh poor Chloe. I hate that we have to do this ,but she wouldn't listen. I tried to explain ,but she wouldn't let me. I could see why Lauren hated that wolf, he changed her. I whatched the nurses sedate her so she wouldn't struggle as we brainwashed her.

"Ben go get ready." Said a voice behind me.

"Ok Lauren." I said as I walked off to the surgery room.

2 years later.

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up panting. Oh my god I hate that dream! To actually believe I was against the EDG? That was impossible! I loved it here a lot. I had been here two years today. They were always nice, training me to make me stronger ,but they said I couldn't ever be with Derek. I loved him ,so I would eventually convince him to join me. I got up and put on my favorite outfit. It was a blue tunic with silver leggings. Plain and to the point. Now time to go find Marie , Rain , and Ivy. I walked outside my room and was ran over immediately.

"Rain! Get your ass off me!" I screeched while laughing.

Rain looked embarrassed. "Sorry Chlo! I just had to, then I was like ,and I am sorry!"

I laugh again. "Calm down Rai it looks like you might have a heart attack!"

She grins. "I do don't I? Well you gotta hide! Ivy wants to do your makeup!"

I groan. "Shall we go to are favorite hiding place?" I ask her.

She nods quickly ,and we start run threw the lab. I was sadly the slowest in the group ,while Rain sped ahead of me. She checked each hallway before I followed. I thought about how Marie and Rain were equal runners ,while Ivy could beat us all in running unless we got a head start ,and a big one at that.

Finally we reach the double doors that lead outside. We run out there and into the forest. We walk to the water fall and get are feet wet so Ivy wont be able to track are smell. Did I mention Ivy can turn into a lion? No? Well she can. Rain goes threw the river to the other side quickly and I do the same. When I get over there we go behind the waterfall and into the cave. Rain gets a bottle from her pocket and focuses on it. Suddenly we have light.

"Rain ,I told you not to make that expression literal." I say mockingly.

She playfully glared at me. "What? Its fun putting lighting in a bottle."

I just roll my eyes. "So what do you wanna do till we are called?" I ask the girl besides me.

"Want me to get Marie?" She ask kindly. I nod. "Ok Chloe will you tell me if I actually summon something?" She ask shyly.

I nod. "Of course ,but wont you sense it?" I ask her.

She nods. "I will but I want to know if I summon Garret." She says his name happily.

I laugh at her. She glares at me."Oh shush misses in love with the enemy."

My turn to glare. "Just try to summon him." I snap.

She nods and start summoning. I feel bad for Rain. She trys soo hard to use her necromancer powers ,but its hard for her ,because the EDG tried to give her to powers, they felt so bad that they only gave her half. I put my hand on hers so she would be able to see Garret. All of a sudden he is in front of us.

"Sup ladies?" He ask us.

Rain opens her eyes and sequels. "Garret! How are you I miss you!" She said happily.

"I miss you too sis." I felt bad for those two. In one of the fights we have had with are new rivals, the Dentals he was killed. Rain had cried and cried till I helped her see him. It took a lot of power but I finally gave her just enough energy to see him ,so as long as I touch her she can see him.

I saw tears in her eyes. "I miss you Garret. I love you and I will see you someday."

"Not to soon Rain. I want my sister to get married someday." He said smiling.

She squeezed my hand and tried to touch him. Her hand went right threw. A few tears fell and she shook her head. "Anyway Garret could you get Marie to come here. Tell her to bring some marshmallows cause I want smores ,and to bring games. We are bored."

He grinned at her. He had sadness in his eyes ,but he wouldn't let her know it. He nodded and sped off. That's when Rain lost it. She cried and I pulled her onto my lap. She cried into my neck for about five minuets then calmed down. She wiped her eyes and smiled at me. "He looks happy." She said.

I nod and grab her hand. "Marie is here!" Shouted a voice from behind us.

We turned around to see Marie holding monopoly and some cracker, marshmallows and chocolate.

"Ill go get the fire wood." I said as I ran out of the cave ,and into the forest. I grabbed a few branches with my new were-wolf strength. I loved that the EDG gave me some aspects of the were-wolf. My scenes weren't as good ,but my strength could easily match any were-wolfs. I made my way back to the cave.

When I got in they had monopoly set up and four sleeping bags. I knew they were going to invite Ivy sooner or later. "So were is Ivy?" I ask.

"Well while you were gone ,Dr. Jordash called and we told him that we wanted to spend the night in are cave. He said we could if Ivy joined us ,so we agreed." Marie said happily.

"When will she be here?" I ask happily. I love my team ,but I don't when they try to put makeup on me.

"In like five minuets. She went to go get actual dinner." Rai says rolling her eyes.

Marie giggle at Rai's hate of any food ,but candy. "Rai you never eat anything but candy!" Marie giggle out.

Rai smiled. "Cause candy is amazing! Why would I eat anything else?" We all burst out laughing.

Ivy was a shifter and a plant half demon. Meaning she was a health nut. It was funny cause Rai was a half-demon of rain (No pun inteneded) ,and she was a little necromancer ,so she had a fast matabalism. She had to eat alot ,and candy somehow made her gain weight alot quicker. It was strange because Marie didnt have to eat as much as her and she is a were-wolf necromancer. Ok to explain things simply cause I just confused my self. Because we are mixed we each eat really weird amounts of food.

"Chlo, wanna smore?" Rai asked.

I nod. She hands me a gooey cracker full of goodness! "Mmm." I moan as I bite into it. 'I love my life here.' Is my last thought before I go to sleep.

**Derek's POV.**

Two years ago today Chloe vanished. Two years. Two years since Chloe left me this note. Two years and Chloe smell is still on the hoodie. Two years since I made Tori caste a spell on it so I would always smell her. Two years since I vowed to find her. Two years and I still have no clue were she is. Two years since my mate has vanished. Two fucking years since I had last saw her. I want my Chloe back! I haven't even told her she was my mate ,I wish I hadnt have left when she was dealing with Royce. I think about what I done last year.

_**++++FLASHBACK++++**_

**I held the pen above the paper. It was the pen she got me. She said the ink reminded her of my eyes. I started to write.**

**_Chloe,_**

**_Come back! I miss you I need you. I love you. I cant live with out you. I am looking for you and I wont stop. You are my Chloe! I wont let no one else have you. Come back! Chloe please please I miss you. I cant stop thinking about you, about your eyes, about you in general. Soon I will find you Chloe ,and I will never let the EDG get you again. I have no clue what they done to you ,but I will find you. I swear on my wolf I will._**

**_-Derek_**

**Then I had grabbed my favorite sweet shirt and wraped the note in it. I had Tori place a spell on it could only be moved and touched by her. Then I went out to that same clearing that was twenty minuets away. I put them in the middle of the clearing and kissed it. Then with one final glance at hoodie. I whispered. "I love you Chloe." To no one.**

_**+++End+++FlashBack+++**_

I grabbed that same pen ,and wrote down on a sheet of paper.

_Chloe,_

_Two years have past. I still have hope I will find you. I love you and miss you. I hope that you find these notes. I missed you at Christmas and your birthday left us all in tears. Your aunt went missing about five minuets after I told her you were gone. I still love you. Tori and Simon stopped fighting after you left. You being gone made them relieze that they had better things to do ,like find you. I'll do this every year till I find you. I swear Chloe ,on my life. I love you._

_-Derek_

I finished writing and got my second favorite hoodie since my first one is still in that clearing. I wrapped the note and went to Tori. She done the spell quickly then left before she started to cry. I ran outside and ran to the clearing. I brushed the snow from the old one and placed the new hoodie beside it. "I love you Chloe." I whisper as I kiss the little bundle ,and walk away from the clearing. I would be back tomorrow to see if anything was different.

**Chloe's POV (Next day)**

I woke up at three am according to my watch. I groan ,but I felt like I had somewhere to be. I look at my sleeping friends. They would find me later. I put my face in the rushing water of the water fall and went out side. I started walking towards that strange pull. A couple hours later I was kneeling in-front of two hoodies. They smelled familiar. I opened them up ,and inside were notes. Each addressed to me.  
I looked at who they were from and gasped ,as I was lifted into the air.

* * *

**Brouhaha Necro-wolf says I shouldn't give you all a cliff hanger on the first chapter. I disagree! Hehehe R&R if you liked it or hated it. Oh and if you can guess who is there we might do sumtin special MIGHT! (I would but I gotta ask my necro first!) :)Oh and his name DONT start with D!  
**


	3. They got us!

Disclaimer:

Necro-wolfie: My nails are dry now. I wish they were a darker color.

Wolfie: Go over them.

Necro: I did. Three times

Wolfie: Keep going!

Necro: Nope screw my parents. Ill change them to orange and if I don't like orange ill go black.

Wolfie: Lols ewwwww!

Necro: Ew what?

Wolfie: You screwed your parents and went black. By the way I am a perv!

Necro: Yes you are.

Wolfie: thank you!

Necro: *Rolls eyes*

Wolfie: this is just our weird way to say we don't own the DP series!

: Say what?

I looked to see who was behind me to see uncle Ben.

"Ben what the hell?!"

"Get the girls and run! Hurry!"

"Ben?"

"GO!"

I took off running through the woods and into the cave.

"GIRLS GET UP WE GOTTA GO!"

"Chlo what time is it why you jokin' 'round?" asked Maire

"I'M NOT JOKING! GET UP LET'S GO!"

They jumped up and followed me out the cave everyone in there battle suits grabbing their weapons and following close behind. We ran through the forest until we heard a man's ear splitting scream.

"Oh Ben." I whispered

Surprisingly I was running the fastest. Ivy was a little behind me and the girls a little behind her. But I was scared for my life and I had to get away. Since all of us had werewolf genes except rain and Ivy (but Ivy was a shapeshifter) we could run for a while without taking a breath. I have no clue how far we ran but it had to have been at least a 100 miles but we finally stopped.

"I think we're far e-"Ivy Stopped suddenly and I figured it was because of the arching footsteps.

"Everyone get down and don't talk!" whispered Rain. We obeyed and hid in a bush nearby. Girls we know your here come out its me . I walked out a bit and said

"Why'd you kill Ben?"

"Chloe sweetly come out why are you hiding?"

"WHYD YOU KILL BEN?!"

"Because he was trying to turn you girls against us please don't make this difficult!"

"NO!"

I crawled back further into the bush.

"Girls please!"

I mouthed to the girls to slowly and soundlessly back out and run then I counted to three. We took off running just as fast as we ran there.

Then we were surrounded. Dr. Jordash in front and all the other

. Jordash had a gun ready. "we don't want to hurt you but we need you to come with us back to the lab."

We had no choice we had to go. I sadly looked at my girls. And we walked back to the lab against our will.


	4. Girl's Bio

Me and Wolfie both split the work on this biography for the girls. I know to we're expecting a chapter but now me and Wolfie will work extra fast and get the next two chapters to you so just wait and enjoy!

**The girls of the shifting**

Chloe was told she was schitzo and sent to a group home after seeing her first ghost. She later found out she was a necromancer and couldn't trust the EDG she was on the run with tori Simon and Derek and was taken to the EDG in order to save her family. She was brain washed and is now part werewolf and the alpha/leader of her new pack.

Chloe: Leader

Power: necro with some wolf senses

Battle imgres?start=149&hl=en&biw=989&bih=629&tbm=isch&tbnid=mc6_ipB7PKmLlM:&imgrefurl= . %3Fboard%3Dmiscrp%26action%3Dprint%26thread%3D6624&docid=x_OEPB1VLfVybM&imgurl= files/hdgWV8e6NehZEx6Mc5GPoR64zgwy dqO5P0v9QZxXfBV2Zm-eoVDrUti2D1GxIWFWwpGIrVKXO7N 9vCeN4r2WlaC18P% &w=415&h=415&ei=fK4vUOfcEIb0qAH60ICABw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=445&sig=111003812526020207874&page=8&tbnh=131&tbnw=141&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:149,i:294&tx=71&ty=88

Features: strawberry blonde hair blue eyes.

Age:17

Tattoos: images/magic_

Weapon :

/hb_

Favorite outfit:

Top: .

Pants:

media/largest_

Shoes:

** . ?v=1183183993000**

Maire: she grew up in the lab never leaving just like her sister and brother. Unlike her sister she complained about everything. Shes never shy and doesn't stutter EVER! After her brother was killed she comforted her sister as well as she could. She became the trainer in the lab for all the new people coming in.

Maire: Trainer

Power: necromancer that can only contact ghosts, werewolf, witch (originally just a werewolf but the EDG screwed up her genes)

Realaives: twin sister Rain but they have different powers and dress different. Brother Garred terminated.

Battle suit: . (the black one)

Features: blonde hair one green eye one silver eye.

Age:14

Tattoos: search?tbm=isch&source=mog&hl=en&gl=us&client=safari&tab=wi&q=paw%20print&sa=N&biw=320&bih=356&sei=-U0xUM71FYHe8wS8ioCoDA#i=. To symbolize wolf

** . /2009/04/star-tattoo-pictrures_ . To symbolize witch **

images/magic_ To symbolize necro

Weapon: imgres?start=315&hl=en&biw=989&bih=629&tbm=isch&tbnid=q1SWLaA3i2IXLM:&imgrefurl= topic/show/639864-angel-and-demon-charries&docid=0Nr4frZpMjet-M&imgurl= fs12/i/2006/269/3/7/Bow_design_by_Sunna_no_ &w=1024&h=768&ei=4cQvUOWzEomQ9QTjm4DwAg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=417&sig=111003812526020207874&page=16&tbnh=143&tbnw=182&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:315,i:74&tx=123&ty=48

Favorite out fit:

Shirt . ?v=1226186767000

Shoes

Pants

** . **

Twin out fits

Shirt

i01. . (the black one)

Shoes

t/Womens-Black-White-Solid-Military-Combat-Boots-Shoes-US-6-9-Ladies-Ankle-Boots-/00/s/NjIyWDYyMQ==/$(KGrHqZHJDoE9B!-F,CUBPhDH0q3pg~~60_ (the black ones )

Pants

** search?tbm=isch&source=mog&hl=en&gl=us&client=safari&tab=wi&q=skinny%20jeans&sa=N&biw=320&bih=356#i=1. (the darker ones)**

She dresses goth and wears heavy mascara black eye liner and dark purple lipstick

Rain: Medic

Power: Powerful half-demon. Thinks is weak necromancer.

Battle-suit:

imgres?hl=en&biw=989&bih=629&tbm=isch&tbnid=aooGrtWXBa-9HM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=kVA4va8Rhs-BMM&imgurl= . &w=358&h=456&ei=4sMvUITVOojQ9ATCnIHICA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=93&vpy=177&dur=2717&hovh=253&hovw=199&tx=143&ty=100&sig=111003812526020207874&page=2&tbnh=132&tbnw=104&start=20&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:20,i:220

Features: Blond hair, Silver eye and blue eye.

Tattoo: .pt/imgres?q=lightning+bolts&hl=pt-PT&biw=989&bih=629&tbm=isch&tbnid=4g_yYopCX1zEcM:&imgrefurl= lightning_ &docid=HdOrvkmngBF-2M&imgurl= lighting_pictures/lightningbolt_ &w=293&h=440&ei=rUwxULrBJIK29QSP_oCwBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=661&vpy=12&dur=579&hovh=241&hovw=158&tx=118&ty=136&sig=102897434876353604960&page=2&tbnh=152&tbnw=93&start=16&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:16,i:166

Favorite outfit:

Shirt: imgres?hl=en&biw=989&bih=629&tbm=isch&tbnid=AmbAC-Oy14v3VM:&imgrefurl= browse/white-tank-top/&docid=VYt0Y0Gz9MCVmM&imgurl= media/largest_ &w=500&h=500&ei=Xl8xUNqwPIHa9ASH34DQDQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=458&sig=111003812526020207874&page=4&tbnh=136&tbnw=136&start=64&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:22,s:64,i:420&tx=80&ty=79

Pants: imgres?start=14&num=10&hl=en&biw=989&bih=629&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=ix1ge8Xn0cD-QM:&imgrefurl= 2012_01_01_ &docid=3VtbjCUS34d9QM&imgurl= . /-_gyfz_UQSmU/TwqUF7i4B4I/AAAAAAAACW0/AXDAGCB_-ak/s400/hot%252Bpink%252Bskinny% &w=286&h=400&ei=WFsxUMHlO4Ko8gS-5YCQBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=666&vpy=178&dur=291&hovh=266&hovw=190&tx=103&ty=106&sig=111003812526020207874&page=2&tbnh=147&tbnw=110&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:14,i:34

Shoes: imgres?start=57&num=10&hl=en&biw=989&bih=629&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=CcynnZA9SF93MM:&imgrefurl= /738_59_27/futuristic-lace-combat-boots-cyber&docid=f2FCoHRyj3THxM&imgurl= &w=500&h=500&ei=t14xUN7nE42K8QSzvoHQDA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=320&sig=111003812526020207874&page=4&tbnh=157&tbnw=152&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:57,i:223&tx=90&ty=97

Twin Outfit:

Shirt: imgres?start=308&num=10&hl=en&biw=989&bih=629&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=IxIJkEaUofDM5M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=-pIvcIWPTcQcqM&imgurl= i01. . &w=497&h=447&ei=4loxULKQNYLW9QT-i4DIAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=281&vpy=4&dur=416&hovh=213&hovw=237&tx=181&ty=103&sig=111003812526020207874&page=14&tbnh=136&tbnw=163&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:308,i:99 The white one

Pants: search?tbm=isch&source=mog&hl=en&gl=us&client=safari&tab=wi&q=skinny%20jeans&sa=N&biw=320&bih=356#i=1

Lighter ones.

Shoes: imgres?start=10&num=10&hl=en&biw=989&bih=629&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=OCbK5IA7ohrR4M:&imgrefurl= itm/Womens-Black-White-Solid-Military-Combat-Boots-Shoes-US-6-9-Ladies-Ankle-Boots-/220898004605&docid=hNCXY6d7HRKo2M&imgurl= t/Womens-Black-White-Solid-Military-Combat-Boots-Shoes-US-6-9-Ladies-Ankle-Boots-/00/s/NjIyWDYyMQ%253D%253D/%2524%28KGrHqZHJDoE9B!-F,CUBPhDH0q3pg~~60_ &w=299&h=300&ei=t14xUN7nE42K8QSzvoHQDA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=253&sig=111003812526020207874&page=2&tbnh=128&tbnw=128&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:10,i:69&tx=101&ty=36 The white one.

Bio: Rain is 14. Rain has lived in the lab all her life. Growing up with her twin sister ,Marie, and her brother ,Garred, she was the good one. She didn't complain about the needles or sharing a room with her twin. She was shy and quiet since her brother died. Still has yet to come out of her shell for anyone but 'the team'.

Ivy: Co-leader

Power: Shifts in a Lion. Is also plant half-demon

Battle-suit:

. /_vVGv-8Sb1Nk/TThbSMEbBXI/AAAAAAAABGs/uNnwbrW-QNQ/s1600/Biohazard5_JillValentineBattleSuitVersi on_

Features: Blue hair (Natural) and green eyes.

Tattoo: .pt/imgres?q=ivy+vines&num=10&hl=pt-PT&biw=989&bih=629&tbm=isch&tbnid=mMyLbppwBl6OjM:&imgrefurl= . %3F86598-Poison-Ivy-sketch&docid=hV6enws_WV1IoM&imgurl= . &w=556&h=238&ei=SE0xUMqwH4rW9QT1iYGADA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=192&vpy=169&dur=589&hovh=147&hovw=343&tx=196&ty=51&sig=102897434876353604960&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=73&tbnw=171&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:72

Favorite outfit.

Shirt: imgres?hl=en&biw=989&bih=629&tbm=isch&tbnid=V6ISHGT18GLQKM:&imgrefurl= bright_green_beaded_tunic_top/thing%3Fid%3D32653377&docid=198sC0REezfFpM&imgurl= cgi/img-thing% %253Djpg%2526size%253Dl%2526tid%253D32653377&w=300&h=300&ei=vGQxUMvaDoik9ASpqIGwDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=104&vpy=274&dur=346&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=149&ty=137&sig=111003812526020207874&page=1&tbnh=144&tbnw=144&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:95

Pants: imgres?hl=en&biw=989&bih=629&tbm=isch&tbnid=iZ4OA6RyTQhv5M:&imgrefurl= ModernlyModest/2010/02/why-i-love-my-leggings/&docid=3axIgmzHQ3q7kM&imgurl= . &w=300&h=300&ei=8WQxUJDcHoy08ATe44DoCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=222&vpy=24&dur=2144&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=145&ty=104&sig=111003812526020207874&page=1&tbnh=163&tbnw=155&start=0&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:82

Shoes: imgres?hl=en&biw=989&bih=629&tbm=isch&tbnid=iZ4OA6RyTQhv5M:&imgrefurl= ModernlyModest/2010/02/why-i-love-my-leggings/&docid=3axIgmzHQ3q7kM&imgurl= . &w=300&h=300&ei=8WQxUJDcHoy08ATe44DoCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=222&vpy=24&dur=2144&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=145&ty=104&sig=111003812526020207874&page=1&tbnh=163&tbnw=155&start=0&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:82

Bio: Ivy is 15. Ivy was brought to us by her parents. She has no clue about her parents being alive. She was three when brought to us ,and was like a mother to the twins. She was leader of 'the team' till Chloe Saunders came. When we injected Chloe with some were-wolf genes she became alpha. Ivy stepped down and became second in command.


	5. I attack

**Hey necrowolfie here here's the next chp 4 u Wolfie wrote it but I wrote the disclaimer ****!**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Necro: did you wake up yet?**

**Wolfie:I just did**

**Necro: my parents wouldnt let me sleep in.**

**Wolfie: poor u my parents knew I stayed up late last nite so I got to sleep.**

**Necro: I stayed up till 5 last night which is way later than u!**

**Wolfie: lol why'd you stay up so late?**

**Necro: cause I can!**

**Wolfie: lol silly necro *pats necro's head***

**Necro: *gtumpy face and eye roll"**

**Wolfie: gtumpy? Wth**

**Necro: grumpy! Typing on a touch screen without auto correct sucks!**

**Wolfie: Lols again poor necro.**

**Necro: :P :(**

**Wolfie: hey at least I didnt pay your head!**

**Necro: you would hav **

**Wolfie: nope I'm petting my puppy if I stop he'll nip my face**

**Necro: you deserve it for being a meany to me :(**

**Wolfie: :( my noodles are done **

**Necro: noodles is a funny word!**

**Wolfie: say it three times fast.**

**Necro: noodlesnoodlesnoodles! Lol**

**Wolfie: lol this would make an awesome disclaimer!**

**Necro: yeah it would so I'm just gonna say that as awesome as it would be neither of us owns the DP or anything related to the DP but we are just as awesome as it :).**

**Wolfie: You got that rite!**

* * *

I held Rain's hand as she breathed hard. Her sister was trying to calm her down ,but it wasn't working. "Rain its ok. They are not going to hurt us." Marie tried to comfort.

A tear ran down her check. "What if they ,I mean they could ,and and and!" She started to sob.

Her sister sat on the floor and pulled her into her arms. I saw Ivys sad face as she watched the two girls. They were in there 'twin' outfit. When we had gotten here they had made us change into normal clothes. I sat down beside Marie who was rocking her sister back and forth. I started to stroke Rains hair in a a temp to calm her down.

Soon enough we were all on the floor comforting Rain. Rain looked up ,her eyes were puffy and a little red. She smiled at all of us. "I love you all." She said as we hugged.

Just then Dr. Jordash came into the room. He smiled sadly at us. I glared back angrily.

"Why did you kill my Uncle?" I ask as we all got in are chairs.

"You all must understand. He was trying to take you all away. He wanted to end the subjects lifes before any problems came. He wanted you to run so you would be fount by the Dentals and killed." Jordash said in a hurry.

I think about this. Do I believe him? No. Then a little voice popped up. 'Come on! There just trying to keep you safe! Are you really going to hate them for that? I mean he loves you all! Just be a good leader and listen to your leader.' I think about what the voice had said. It was true they were trying to keep us safe.

"I believe you." I said before I realized it.

He beamed at me and I felt glad for not letting him down. I felt Rains hand go around mine. "Dr. Jordash can we go for a walk outside. I mean ,I know we umm I guess what I am saying is ummm-"

Jordash cut her off with a laugh. "You all still have the run of the place, just don't make me regret giving it to you."

We all smiled kindly. Then I took a deep breath. "Can we spend the night again? I promise I wont go for anymore midnight strolls." I said hopefully.

He smiled. "Ok ,but you'll need to pack. Bring your weapons and battle gear. Maybe you can practice some." OH MY GOD! He was a moron.

I smiled. "C'mon girls lets go get packed." We went down to are rooms. Marie's and Rains were across the hall from mine. Ivy had the room at the very end of the hall. I smiled to my girls and went to my room. I grabbed my favorite black nap-sack and the hoodie I had gotten from Derek. I started absent mindedly putting what I would need in. I thought about how I used to want Derek to come join me. I knew now that if he did he would be in danger. I also knew that I had to stay away from him. He was in more trouble with me. I knew he would be. I shook my head. I could not go to Derek no matter what. Was the thought before my door opened. I turned around ready to kick someone. I nearly kicked a shacking Rain.

"I'm sorry Chloe! I meant to know but I was hurrying and I I I."

I cut her off before she had a panic attack. (It happened before!) "What did you need Rain?"

She looked at me gratefully. "Marie ,and me wanted to you know ,know the plan."

I rolled my eyes at her. I had are coed memorized by heart. I would pretend to think the plan was camping outside. "Well we are gonna roast marshmallows. Maybe play flag and then we are going to sl-sleep out." The stutter meant slip.

She nods. "I cant believe we might play flag!" I smiled.

Flag was coed for escape. "Well you and Marie better go finish getting ready." I said smiling even more at the small bouncing girl in-front of me. She grinned and ran out of the room.

I shook my head. She was soooo different from Marie when she opened up. Actually no matter what she is un-like her twin. Marie is strong confident and would never cry or trip over her words. Rain on the other hand ,is shy quiet, and crys when she does something wrong. She is happy when she with us ,she came out of her shell.

I finished packing and went to get Marie and Rain. I walked in and there was Marie.

"Hey Mar."

She glared playfully. "Hey Chlo ,and don't call me Mar."

I just laugh. "You guys ready?"

She nods. "I was told we would play Flag."

I nod smiling. She jumps up and says. "We need to go get Rain and Ivy now."

She stressed the words letting me know how serious they were. I had no clue how she knew something was wrong ,but at the moment I didn't care. I jumped up and ran into Ivys room. I screamed. In there was a girl I remembered named Tori. I also saw Simon ,but I also saw him. He was holding Rain up to his face screaming at her ,till I screamed.

Rain was sobbing and he dropped her. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Me and Marie screamed.

I noticed Ivy laying in a corner faking sleep . I growled ,my first wolf growl!

Derek noticed immediately. "Chloe! Oh my god what the fuck did those bastards do to you!"

I could tell he was angry ,but I could only see red. Then I remember Marie and Rain.

I took a deep breath. "Step away from Rain." I sayed angrily.

They all listened. "Ivy get over here." I knew she was awake up.

"Marie go." It was all I had to say before she was over there.

"Rain? Rain!" She said.

"Mari...He hurt me..." She moaned out. I saw Marie pick her up before I attacked him.

* * *

**Hehe now I am being evil. But dont worry Necro-wolfie will fix my meaness with the next chappie loves!  
**


	6. The great get away

Well here's the next chp brought to you by necrowolfie! Enjoy!

Marie pov

I took Rain out of the room.

"What did he do to you!"

"He... he..."

She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a huge bloody scratch.

"OH MY GOD! How did he do that?"

"He came in as a wolf!"

I ran out there to see Chloe attacking Derek him pulling her off and yelling

stuff like what the hells wrong with you Chloe or what did they do to you? I ran

to the bathroom stripped down and started to change. I was a shiny blonde wolf

with my natural one silver and green eye. I ran at Derek and took my claw and

slammed it across his cheek (I know I'm ruining his beautiful face) then smelt

blood. I looked up at his awestruck face and then at Chloe looking very pleased.

I nudged Chloe and pointed my snout towards the room my sister was in.

"Did he do that to her."I nodded as best as I could as a dog and Chloe seemed to

understand.

"Derek!" That's was her sister and they haven't done anything to me! They are as

good of a family to me as you Simon and Tori were and you think you can just

come here and hurt them and-"

"What's going on here?!"

I was about to respond to when Derek Tori and Simon charged. Derek

knocked out Then grabbed Ivy and Chloe before they could protest Tori

ran to rains room (where she was lying on her bed passed out) to I guess pick up

Rain and Simon hoisted me over his shoulder like a fireman and they all took

off. Running through the halls towards the exit. Boy was I glad Rain was asleep.

Neither of us have ever been outside the lab except for the one time when we ran

away and she was trying so very hard not freak out. Me on the other hand...

Alright I admit It i was a little freaked out but I should be ok now. I could of

told Simon to put me down but I was enjoying this. Its about time someone I

could get off my feet to move! He was pretty muscular and even though Im a

werewolf he was holding me up like I weighed nothing! It was amazing how strong

he was judging by how he's only a sorcerer. I was getting a little tired of this

being lazy though so I made him stop by jerked his neck back so he fell over

which earned a laugh from Tori. Then I got up and started following Derek with

Simon and Tori (carrying Rain) following close behind. I walked back to Tori and

asked if I could carry Rain the rest of the way. Still laughing she replied,

"Anyone who takes down and embarrasses my brother is more then welcome to be my

friend! Now just take down wolf boy and well be BFF's!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

She handed my sister (STILL passed out) and we continued walking in silence.

Since we are sisters and im a werewolf she can hear my wolf. My wolf's name is

storm and I told her to tell Rain that she would be alright.

"You know (said Simon rubbing his neck) you could have just asked me to put you

down neither of use would've gotten hurt and it would have been quicker."

"Well I don't work that way!"

And I quickly walked away. We headed out the doors and walked to the car. We got

in and I checked to see how everyone was doing. Chloe started to freak out and

Derek said she fought the whole way so Tori put a sleep spell on her and ivy

didn't know what to think so she just went with it. I told them how Chloe

freaked out cause she was brain washed and had no idea how to reverse it and

that we should keep both Rain and Chloe asleep till we found somewhere to stay

for a while. I also explained how we had to go back inside to get our clothes

and battle suits. They agreed that all of us should go in except of course the

sleeping girls and someone needed to stay with them and it had to be one of us

do we decided on the 2nd team leader. So it was me Tori Simon and Derek. Derek

and me changed while Tori and Simon used a blur spell on the 4 of us just in

case. I quickly led them to our room and Simon and Derek packed all our clothes

and grabbed our few knickknacks and crap and carried our bags out again applying

the blur spell. Ya pretty boring re escape but what are you gonna do? So with

that we put the bags in the truck and took off.

"So where should we go like are you hungry or tired need medical attention?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"It's just Jesus Derek your making it sound like they tortured us I mean god!"

"Well I wasn't there so how am I suppose to know what happened to you guys?"

"They just wanted us to do their dirty work and have use as like their own

personal little army I don't know!"

"So then your f-"

"We were feed well not beat and could do what we wanted when we wanted!"

"Ok then."

"I've never had fast food though."

"McDonalds (we don't own McDonald's) sound good?"

"I wouldn't know I've never left the lab."

"Oh."

"Ya but I doubt anyone would mind having it but I think we should wake everyone

up first."

"Nah we can run out and get it after we get a hotel room."

"Sounds good!"

We found a room at some place called Holiday Inn (we don't own them either) and

I carried in my sister. The lady at the register asked about her and I said

obviously she's my sister and she just fell asleep on the the rife here and

we're just on a vacation with our friends. She approved I guess and gave us the

room keys. We got two rooms since there were 7 people. Me Rain Chloe and Ivy in

one room and Derek Simon and Tori in another so no one (Chloe and Rain) would

freak out. Me and Ivy woke up Chloe and Rain. Rain passed out cause she had a

shock attack so it was pretty easy to wake her up but we thought we'd have to

bring Tori in to wake her up but eventually we woke her up and of course their

first question was

"What happened?"


	7. Meeting

Rain's POV (NEW POV! OH YAH!)

I was freaking out! First I was attacked by a big black wolf then my sister came and saved me ,now I was out of the lab. My home. I heard Storm trying to calm me down ,but really? Why dont she try to calm down after she was attacked then woke up in some strange place! Yes I know it happened before (We will tell you of it later) ,but I flipped out then and I'm flipping out now! Marie is trying to calm me down ,and so is Ivy. Chloe is trying to get awnsers while I try no to have a even bigger panic attack. They act like I dont know when I'm having panic attacks ,but I do ,because of my sisters wolf telling me. Heck I know when I'm about to have a bigger one because of her!

"Rain. Rain!" I hear yelling and realize I just stopped. I had stopped breathing, moving ,looking.

I shake my head. "Are you ok?" Marie's voice is edged with concern.

This is one of the only time she ever shows emotions. I nod slowly."I think."

She shook her head angrily. "That is not good enough! Are you ok or not!?"

I started to shake. "Dont yell. It'll start again."

She turns pale white. "I'm sorry. Im just worryed."

I nod as my shaking stops. I look around the room and see all these weird devises.

"What are those?" I ask pointing to a box with a mirror like screen.

Chloe laughs. "Thats a tv. I'm sorry ,its just funny how you werent raised with technology."

Marie glares at her as I shrink into the sheets. "Mar were are we?" I was the only one aloud to call her Mar.

"We are here with Simon, Victoria, and Derek." I wince when she says Derek.

Chloe suddenly jumps up. "WHAT! You let him take us! He attacked us, hurt your sister for crying out loud! Your an idiot!"

I suddenly hear Chloe's voice in my head. 'Of all the stupid things.'

"Shut up!" I shriek covering my ears.

Everyone looks at me like I just said the world was made of candy. I knew why too, I never ever yell. "Please. I can hear your thoughts Chloe. I can hear ,I could hear I mean I know this sounds weird ,but-"

I was shushed by my sister. "Rain ,let me get this straight ,you hear Chloe's thoughts?"

I nod. "I think I'm not a necromancer."

Chloe spoke up next. "What do you mean? Of corse your a necro! Why would they lie to us at the lab?"

I look at Marie thinking of that file we read... "Chloe. I think I was sensing ghost in your heads ,but since I apperently wasnt strong enough it wasnt detectable. That also shows why I could see Garret. When I touched your hand I could see him threw your mind."

Chloe's face suddenly dons a look of understanding. "No wonder you didnt smell anything like a necro..."

My sister nods. "It does make sense. Maybe thats why you always seemed to know everything."

I smile. "No I'm just that good."

We all laughed then Chloe got all serious. "Ok now we gotta leave."

Marie groans. "Chloe please. We were about to run anyway."

Chloe growls. "I dont care. We cant stay with them!"

I know I was about to do something I had never done before. I was about to voice my opinion.

"Chlo, please. If I can deal with him than you can. Plus you've told us you wanted to go back to him before. Dont try to lie." I say this weakly.

"Ok we will give it awhile ,but the second things seem bad we leave. Deal?"

Ivy nodded in agrement. "Ok now how do we get them to come over here?" She asked wisly.

"I'll just go bang on the wall. Derek will hear." Marie says happily. I knew she would be happy that we won.

She walked over to a wall and hit it twice. Then we heard a knock on the door. I wanted to see who it was so I tryed to read there minds. Oh god it was Derek ,Simon and Tori.

"Marie you need to get it." I whisper weakly.

She nods and runs to the door. I hear Storm whisper in my head alone 'Watch him child...'

Then she drifts out. I walk over to hide behind Chloe who lets me.

Then they come in. I see Derek eye Chloe alot. "Dont think that."I wispear to Chloe so only her even more advanced hearing will only hear. She turns to glare at me.

"What? I dont want to know that." I say normally this time.

She shakes her head and turns back to Derek. I cant beleive my mind reading is already growing this fast. Oh and if you are wondering what Chloe was thinking, dont.

Chloe opened our meeting by saying. "I think we need introductions."

Derek scowled. "I think we all know you Chloe."

She glared. "You dont know me anymore Derek." She growled out.

He blanched. I decided to go into his mind. 'Oh my god, what happened to my sweet, stuttering, Chloe? What did they do to her.'

I dont know why I went crazy but I said. "They didn't do anything to her." I whisper ,but I know he heard.

Chloe clears her throat. "Anyway you know my name so my new powers. Ok I'm still a necro ,but now I have were-wolf sences. I'm as strong as a normal were-wolf ,but I can sense things ahundred percent better. Oh and I am the leader of the little group I got here."

Derek blanched and I heard Marie giggle. I roll my eyes as Chloe glares at her.

Ivy goes next. "I'm Ivy. My powers are half-demon of plants and I can shift into a lioness. I am the co-leader of our strange pack." She said the last part with a grin.

I smile as my sister starts to talk. This is going to take awhile. "I'm Marie. My powers are were-wolf ,and necromancer ,but I can only see ghost. That is my sister ,Rain," She says while pulling me out from behind Chloe. "She is a weather half-demon ,and she is aparently a mind-reader. We have never been out of the lab ,so all of this stuff is new to us. When we were growing up at the lab we only had beds and the training room. Oh and needles. Lotsa needles." She finished up.

As soon as she releised her grip on me I ran behind Chloe. "Ok well we all know you ,cause of me so we need to figure out what to do." Chloe said infront of me.

Derek cleared his throat. "I say we go to the safe house we were at with Kit. It would give us a chance to get everything ,then we can go to a new safe house." He said this all quickly.

Chloe nodded in approval . Then Simon spoke up. "Why do you guys have battle gear?" He asked it innocently enough ,but I just thought of the people I killed.

Then of course Storm tells me I am heading for a panic attack. I tell her to tell Marie. She does.

"Rain? Are you ok?" She ask.

I shake my head in what I think is a no. "Really bad." I wispear barely audible.

Her eyes widen in horror ,as Chloe starts barking oders. I tell Storm to tell them dont let Derek touch me. My sister screams as my vision starts to get spotted. "Dont you dare Derek!"

With that the demon took over.

Marie's POV

Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Damn it! Why now? Why right after we got permision to stay?

"Get her out now!" Chloe screaches.

I lung and grab her. I run outside and think, I hate this ,but I am glad she wont hurt me no matter what state she is in. Right now she was going to her demon state wich meant she might kill someone. This only has happened twice before, when Garret died ,and the second time I dont want to re-live. I think about what happens when she turns demon. Her hair grows and turns silver ,her eyes change color according to what happend. I am guessing right now they will turn blue with shock ,and the demon will create a really bad flood ,or a tornado.

I lay my sister down in a clearing in the woods. I have no recolection how I got here ,just that I need to calm her down.

"Marie." A creepy voice says.

I turn to look at my sister. She had completed the change into her demon self.

"Marie were are we. Why are there no people around?" She asked with an evil smirk.

I glared at the demon in my sisters body. "Go away. Why did you come out anyway?"

She chuckled. "Rain was sooo scared. She was frightened thinking of the people she had killed. She wishing she could take it all back. To bad for her." I wish I could kill that demon.

"Just go. Please dont hurt her." I hate asking this ,but if it'll get her gone and help Rain then its worth it.

She nods slowly. "You really love your sister. She really loves you."

That was random. "Yes." I say completly confused.

She smiles. "I'm going to go now." Then my sisters form started to fall. I jumped and grabbed her, rethinking what the demon said ,and why would she just leave? Not causing any destruction or anything.

Rain's eyes opened slowly and thankfully her eyes were back to normal. Well as normal as two different colored eyes can be. Her hair was back to the normal color also.

"Did I hurt anyone?" She croaked out.

I shake my head no. "She just left. I don't know why. She told me about how you love me then poof gone."

She nods,and goes to stand beside a tree. "Before she left she told me something. She said 'I could be in your mind.' I think she means I can just have her voice if I wanted."

I gasp. That shouldnt be possible! I was about to say so when a hand clamped down on Rains mouth.

Chloe's POV (So many POV's in one chapter!)

I glared at Simon. "Simon! What the hell! You just made Rain go demon ,and that has only happened twice before ,and now you made it three! You know how many people could get hurt? DO YOU!" I screech out.

He winces at my words. "Im sorry! I was just curious!"

I started taking deep breaths. Some times having a were-wolf's temper sucks.

I feel Ivy put her hand on my shoulder. God I love having Ivy with me. "Chloe can you deal?" She ask nicely.

I nod. "Derek why dont you tell us what happened while I was gone?"

Derek looked at me. "We looked for you the whole time. Now if you dont mind I want to know what happened the other two times she turned demon."

That nearly set me off ,but I just take a deep breath ,and I start to tell them how Rain nearly destroyed a town because Marie had gotten hurt.


	8. The new guy

**Necrowolfie here! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Marie's POV**

I heard Rains muffled scream and looked up. A boy that I thought was Derek had a hand over Rains mouth. I noticed it wasn't Derek when I saw he was wearing glasses. His glasses were the last thing I saw before I went crazy. I pulled back my arm and sent it directly into his nose hearing a satisfying crack. I went to strike again when storm took over and made me punch my face. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was "...mate!"

* * *

**Rain's POV**

* * *

I screamed again and once again storm was yelling at me to calm down before I had another panic attack. I don't know what scared me more the blood dripping down the strangers nose or my sister laying unconscious on the ground leaving me alone with this guy who snuck up on us. I started to shake. He wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to push him away. I mean I didn't even know this guy! But I somehow felt... Safe. I looked up into his eyes. They looked like a sea of melted chocolate. He had black hair in his eyes and if I looked at him for a while he looked a lot like... Derek! I pushed him away.

"Who are you?" For some odd reason I missed his touch.

"I think your my mate."

"Your not Derek, are you?"

"...Ummm no?"

"Good."

And with that I snuggled up against him. I couldn't help it! He made me feel so safe.

"What's your name?"

"Ezra. Your's?"

"R-rain. S-sorry b-bout my s-sister(I pointed to an unconscious Mar on the ground) shes j-just t-trying to p-protect me."

"I'm alright just a broken nose no biggy!"

I giggled. "Biggy." I giggled again that's a funny word :)

He rolled he eyes and laughed. I stopped laughing and got all serious. "Wait did you say you had a broken nose?!"

"Ya but I'll be fine you know I am a werewolf."

"So is my sister. And she's part necro."I said happily.

"Well you two have somewhere to stay?"

"Ya with some others. There's 5 plus us and there's 1 other werewolf so you might have problems but..."

"It'll be fine I'm not the territorial type so..."

"The most problems you'll probably have is my sister. Like I said she's really protective of me."

"I'm sure I can handle her." My eyes widened. "You sure she already broke your nose and if her wolf didn't stop her she might've killed you."

"Ya ok I'll watch out for her." It seemed like he was mocking me...

"Alright but it's getting late so you think you could carry her in I could wake her up but I wanna give her time to cool it storms probably already told her about you."

"Sure thing."

** Chloe's POV**

I heard Marie's screams. Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I went crazy and punched Simon as hard as I could in the arm.

"Ouch! Chloe?!"

"This is all your damn fault you made her think about all the people she's killed and now she's put there and she's going to destroy everything!"

"Well Chloe how the hell am I suppose to know that one of your friends are so unstable that a mere question about battle suits can make a demon inside come out and wreak havoc!"

"You really want to know why we have battle suits Simon? It's cause when we were with the EDG we used it to train and yes kill people and that's why she freaked out she killed people and she regrets it and you remind her of all of it! Just UGH!"

"I'm sorry."

"Of course you are who wouldn't be we could all d-"

There was a knock on the door. I sniffed. "Werewolf" Me and Derek said at the same time.

I looked at him angrily. "It could just be Marie with her sister." spoke up Ivy.

"No this werewolf doesn't smell like her I mean Rain and Marie and with him but..."

"Him?" (Tori Derek Simon Ivy said together).

"That's what I said isn't it!" They all stared at me (except ivy) like they didn't know me which they didn't they thought I was some sweet little girl and it makes me so mad sometimes!

I ran to the door and ripped it was a guy who looked a lot like Derek but had glasses (I was guessing that he was the werewolf) and he was carrying an unconscious Marie and Rain was holding onto his arm like her life depended on it. I thought in my head

"Who is this guy? Are we in danger." I voiced out loud.

In my head I heard a voice that I guess was Rain. _"This is Ezra. His mind says I am mate."_

"...ok?"

_ "Ya I know"_ I shrugged and let them in. Ezra laid Marie on the bed and sat in a loves seat with Rain.

"Who the hell is that?" I heared Derek rumble.


	9. Fight with wolfs demons and the EDG

**Wolfie: In loving memory of Philip. My dead pet spider :(**

**Derek's POV  
**

What the hell is going on? Ok my day has been terrible ,and you know how I know? Well first I find out that my innocent little Chloe isn't so innocent anymore, then I learn that we have a half demon whose demon can posses her ,then to make it even worse one of my brothers ,that is supposed to be dead, comes and claims that the demon girl is his mate. Next thing you know Simon will be kidnapped!

"Uhhhh." The girl said. I think her name is Rai or something wait Rai? No wait difference.

Ezra walked over to me stared me in the eye and said. "I missed you ,but I don't miss pulling the others off of you."

I see people look confused. I sigh. "Arnt you supposed to be dead?" I ask blankly.

He stares at me angrily. "Can we not talk about that"

I shake my head. "I need to know to trust you."

He growls. "Well ok." He turns to that demon girl again.

She sighs. "Well he says that he he umm." She goes pale. "They locked him in a room. Said now they they think your dead. He didn't understand at all so so he just done what they said. Then a few days ago." She paused looking like she was going to cry. "He smelt me and then he heard a voice in his his head say Rain. Again he didn't understand so he asked Dr. Jordash about the name." She stopped because tears started to slide down her face. Ezra went over to her and wiped away the tears. I heard an awww coming from Ivy and Tori.

"I will finish now Rain." He says softly. She nods. "When I asked he said she was dead. I nearly killed myself ,but then I thought how come I keep smelling fresh traces? So then the smell led to a huge whole ,I guess your doing, and I left. I followed it till I got here. Then I smelt it leading out back and followed it again. Now here we are." He said this all in a monotone. I truly didn't get how this was sad ,but there were sad faces all around.

"What about the others?" I ask him.

"There alive somewhere. I don't know where ,but I do know they live."

I nod understanding this. Just then Chloe speaks up. "Anyone else hungry?"

Everyone but Rain nods. Ivy turns to her and says. "I don't care if you wont get full your eating. No you wont eat junk food."

**Rain's POV**

I frown ,begging Ivy to be quiet about it and just let me eat what I can.

"Ivy don't." I say in a low voice.

Derek and Ezra both growl out. "What?"

I look at Chloe, I was about to speak in her head when she decided to speak. "Only one thing can fill Rain up. It's things with a lot of sugar. Ivy being a plant half demon cant stand people not eating plants. Its because the EDG apparently messed up there genes. Like Marie doesnt need to eat as much as a were-wolf but she does need to eat more than a normal person ,while Rain needs to eat more than a were-wolf ,but it doesn't help unless its candy."

I went and sat down next to the sleeping Marie and I curled into a ball. I was weak and they all knew it. I had a weakness that others could pry off of. I was a handicap to the team.

"Rain?" I hear Ezra ask. Then I hear Storm shout move ,and I flip off the bed. When I turn back I see Marie jump onto Ezra. I scream which makes her pause. Ezra uses the distraction to jump on her. I hear a crunch as her leg lands wrong. I see her other ankle twisted the wrong way. Ezra punched her and she punched his nose again. She shoves him back into a chair and I hear a loud crack that makes everyone freeze.

"Marie!" I screamed and tackled her. I couldn't control myself ,but my demon hadn't token over. Completely. I could feel Storm and her fighting for control. I held her down then promptly fell over unconscious.

**Ezra POV**

My back hurt like hell on fire. I needed to see if Rain was ok though! God damn it! I hate her sister! I cant even move my legs. That bitch broke my back!

**Chloe's POV**

I stared in horror at the three of them. Marie's legs were screwed up Ezra's back was defiantly broke and Rain was knocked out and hurting herself. I started to bark orders as fast as lighting.

"Derek hold Rain down! Ivy Simon go gotta first aid kit! Tori freeze Ezra and Marie so they don't hurt themselves anymore!" Everyone listened immediately. I went and grabbed Marie's hand.

"Marie Ezra is in are group now."

She nods slowly. "The last time I seen him he had his arms around Rai. I didn't think I could trust him."

I nod glad she remembered are training. Then she froze literally. "This is so you don't hurt yourself anymore. We are going to fix your leg so it will heal ok."

Her eyes moved up and down. I look at Tori and said. "Can you put both of them asleep?" I ask.

She nods and all of a sudden there asleep. I look over at the struggling Rain. She is still asleep. I go grab ropes and tie her arms and legs up. I hated to do this but oh well.

"Were is Simon and Ivy?" I ask.

"I'll go look." Derek says.

As soon as he is gone Tori runs over and hugs me. "I would never let wolfie see me hug you." She says as she squeezes me.

I laugh and hug her back. "I missed you to Tori."

She laughs. "And you got a back bone now! I'm so proud!" She squeals.

I laugh again. Then Derek comes in. He is pale. "Simon and Ivy are gone."

* * *

**Omg! I hate myself! I forgot Necrowolfie rights the next chappie GRRR Oh well so I gotta wait for next chappie lol**


	10. Taken

Necrowolfie here just updating the shifting for y'all.

Simon

Derek asked his so called brother why he wasn't dead and that conversation got pretty boring so I walked out of the room. I was walking down the stairs when I felt like someone was following me. I turned around to see Marie slowly peek around the corner.

"Hey Marie!"

"Oh hi I heard the door shut and came to see what was up."

"You seem to really love your sister why aren't you in there comforting her?"

She looked down.

"Oh about that..."

She walked back around the corner. Then Ivy came back around.

" Hey we're Marie go?"

"I'm right here!"

"Umm... No your Ivy"

"and my power is shape shifting. Duh!"

"Oh... So why Marie?"

"Huh... Oh you mean why'd I change into here well you see that's the funny thing you've had your eye on here ever since we've been here and you chose to carry her out when we escaped so... I just wanted to see what you reaction was."

I couldnt believe what I was hearing! Ivy thought I had a crush on Marie!

My shock must've shone because she said

"Oh come on your going to tell me you haven't had your eyes on Marie and attempted flirting!"

"Well actually-"

"Exactly!"

I stared at her angrily. And she laughed. Then I laugh too. So we were just standing in the middle of a stair well laughing together about me having my eye on Marie and ok fine maybe I did think she was hot but still I haven't dated in a while so you can't blame me!

Chloe pov

"What do you mean gone."

"Gone. There no were to be found. I can't smell them or anything or anything!"

"Ivy can cover up people's scents."

"But why would she do that?"

"Maybe her and Simon wanted to go on a romantic walk?" tori sarcastically added

"Tori this is serious!" Derek yelled.

Ivy pov

I heard screaming comming from the room.

"Well they're screaming at each other in there we better get back before they kill each other. "

"Good point".

We started walking pack and I sensed a presence. I stopped walking and before I could even turn around a hand clamped over my mouth. I let out a muffled scream and looked over at Simon to notice he was in the same dilemma as me. I also then notice there were moist clothes over our mouths. I tried not to breathe in and even went limp to try and fake it but the cloth was held over my mouth until I really blacked out.

Marie pov

I stared daggers into Sleeping beauty completely oblivious of what Derek Tori and Chloe were screaming about. I w as to busy imagining really stabbing him with my handy dagger always attached to my belt. I smiled thinking of it going into his flesh and him screaming out in pain. What was I doing this guy was supposedly my sister's mate and I wanted to murder him! I don't even have a clue why I just don't like him. He woke up groaning and rubbing his back.

"Marie you bitch!"

"Wanna say that a little louder so my sister can hear?"

He snapped awake.

"Is she ok we're is she?"

"She's fine lover boy ok my wolf and her demon were fighting over control and she passed out no big."

"Your wolf her demon what?"

"Never mind that."

"Seriously what do you mean!"

"I mean you need to shut the hell up!"

"Marie tell me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Bitch you tell me now!"

"Ok first of all I am not a bitch I am THE bitch and to you I'm ms bitch got that?"

He stared at me pissed. I could tell I was doing a good job. I smiled at myself on the inside keeping a straight face. A few seconds later he lunged. This time I let the smile show an I accidentally let out an evil laugh. Now my fantasies are going to become true. i took out my knife and stabbed him clear in the chest. he whimpered in pain and i laughed some more. Ezra collapsed and Derek threw me onto the bed and I landed with an oomph! my knife lay bloodied next to me. I scouped it up and put it away before Derek could take it. i lay on the bed smiling while Derek is screaming at me. and all i kept saying was

"He started it."


	11. Another brother

I woke up chained to a wall. A freaking wall! I mean really? Those ass wholes!

"Ivy is awake." Someone said in a monotone. I tried to turn but I was as I said before chained to a stupid wall.

"Ivy! thank goodness you woke up first. We were worried about you sweetie." I still couldn't see him ,but I knew that voice. It was Jordash.

"Let me go! You lied to us and tried to kill us!"I screamed. Usually I could stay calm but not now.

"Ivy Long! Calm down now! We did not lie we were trying to help you." He said it calmly but he new I hated it when he used my last name. My dads name.

"You did too! You said that you were the good guys. Lie one! You told us it was Chloe's choice that she was with us. Lie two. Must I go on?"

"That is only two reasons. It wont count till I get four."

I look at him dumbfounded. "Ezra." I is all I say to shut him up.

"How did you find him? We have had are best looking for him and still we couldn't get him! We need him back. All the research we can conduct. Just like we need Rain."

I gasp. "Why do you need them?" I ask in spite of myself.

"Because Ezra is the only were-wolf that doesn't have the healing benefit magnified. He can heal quickly just not as well." He says.

"And Rain?" I wispier.

"She can mind control anyone. Well she will be able to soon. And when her demon becomes her friend she will be able to unlock the secrets to nature. She is a threat and needs to be killed imideanlty."

Chloe's POV

I look around the room to see a bleeding Ezra then look at Rain who was waking up. I run over to Ezra wondering why he hasnt healed yet. I can see everything is knitting together just not quickly enough. I know that if he doesnt stop bleeding he will die. I grab a swatch of fabric and press it to the whole in his stomach. "Damn it Marie!" I scream.

"What it isn't like he wont heal."

"You would think that." I mutter angrily.

"What do you mean?" She ask.

"He is healing way slower than a normal were-wolf."

I look over to see her shocked face. She looks at Rain then back at me. She runs over to me.

She puts her hands on the peice of fabric then says. "Go get stiches or something." She says it quickly knowing the danger of the situation ,and what wold happen to Rain if another boy in her life died. I think of Garred for just a second and then he is beside me as I run out the door looking for a first aid kit.

"Chloe whats wrong?" He ask as he runs besides me.

"A guy in love with one of your sisters is about to die. He is a were-wolf that can't heal as fast as he should but still fast."

He looks at me. "This guy like Rain right?" he ask.

I nod and he curses. "What?" I ask.

"I need to tell you something Chloe before they make wake up. I am not dead."

I stop running. "What?!" I ask.

"Remember how I was a half demon like Rain. Except with just water? Well turns out I am part shaman. That is why Marie can see me."

"Should I tell them?" I wispier.

"No! If they know it will kill them. They will want to save me quickly ,but they are about to actually wake me up and force me to go with the guy who must capture Rain. I can't tell you much more ,but listen it will be ok. If you do tell Marie and Rain tell them I am coming to be with them soon."

I nod then I start to run again with him besides me. I turn and run down another hall were there is a first aid kit. I grab it then sprint back to the little hotel room so fast that I am there in aout twenty seconds. I run in move Marie's hand and start to stich up the whole.

"Marie go give Derek your wepons. All of them ,including your hiden dagger." I say it so harshly I think it is someone else saying it.

Marie gets up and gives Derek three daggers, and her bows and arrows. "Thank you Mar. Now I have finsihed the stiches."

She looks at me ,glad that I saved her sisters boyfriends life. Derek comes over to me and says in a grumble. "Can we talk outside in the hall ,alone."

I nod knowing this would happen. When we get outside he looks at me. "Chloe do you remember us?"

Ok not the questions I was expecting. I stare at him for a second before awnsering. "Derek the last thing I remember is you all being really trully angry with me. Ignoring me and hating me." When I see his look of guilt I start to talk more. "But I knew you wouldnt do that. I remember most of the things they didn't change. I remember how I killed Dr. Davidoff ,how your and my first kiss happenend. I also remeber that I thought I liked Simon. Derek I know what you mean by your question." Is exaclty what I say.

He looks at me. "So whats your answer?" Of course he doesn't see it.

I grab his shoulders and pull him down to my level. I kiss him with a passion I didnt know I had, he kisses me back the same way. I lean as close as I can get without braking the connection. He kisses me harder than he did before. When we finally pullback we both are gasping.

"Now do you understand?" I ask him.

He looks at me dead in the eye then smirks. "A little. I think I need to be told somemore."

I roll my eyes and drag him back into the room. When we walk in I swear the tenson could be cut with a knife. Then I see why. Ezra is up. Marie and him are staring at each other, while Rain wakes up completly. "What happened?" She ask and all the tenson vanishes. Marie and Ezra run over to her and help her up.

"You passed out Rain." I say slowly.

She start to giggle. CRAP! She can read minds! "Yes I can Chloe." She says as she laughs so hard. Then she stops ,wimpears and hides behind Ezra.

What the hell? "Hide." She wispears.

"Ezra take Marie and Rain to the woods. Tori get spells ready and Derek stand besides me." They all listened quickly. Derek Tori and I stood in a line infront of the door as Ezra Marie and Rain snuck away.

Rain POV

I could read the mind of the enemys here ,and I am glad Chloe had us run. It was me they were after, and I being sellfise didnt tell anyone. I am such an idiot! "Ezra we need to go into the woods." My sister said.

He nodded and grabbed my hand, Marie grabbed the other. They propelled us threw the woods to a small clearing. I felt another mind coming closer. He was supposed to ether capture or kill me.

"Hide somewere!" I wispear yell knowing that since he is a werewolf he can hear me anyway.

Ezra and Marie run into the trees with me following. All of a sudden I am yanked back.

I let out a yelp as he puts his hands around my throat. "Don't try anything or your dead." He says loudly.

I freeze in my struggle. "Ok." I wimper.

Ezra jumps out of the safty of the trees and growls at my capture. "Brother." He growls out.

His hands tighten around my throat. "Sorry Ez I have to take your mate. Don't worry nothing will happen to her."

Ezra growls again. "Marie this ass whole is touching your sister." Is all he has to say for Marie to come charging out to stand beside Ezra.

Then I am on the ground gasping for air. I quickly read Ezra's brothers mind. NO! Then Marie is on top of him beating him up. I grab my throat as I try to scream out as she bashes his brains in. I feel Ezras hand on my back as he pulls me onto his lap. "Shhhh. Rain it's ok Marie has him."

I croak out. "Not...That..."

He looks at me. "You can talk in minds right?" I nod. "Then talk to me in my mind."

So I tell him that he needs to make her stop ,and he needs to tie him up.

Ezra nods and does what he is told. Marie comes over and grabbs my hand. "Rain are you ok? You have bruses on your neck. Damn that stupid mother..." She trails off after mother.

I nod. "Is he tied up?" It sounds like I have never ever used my voice before.

She nods. "Why didnt you let me just kill him?" She ask.

"Marie... He is your mate."


	12. Awwww hell nah!

Marie pov

"Aww heeeellllllll no!"

"That's what storm said."

"We'll storm's my wolf and she didn't tell me that."

"We'll she told me."

"That's impossible besides Ima loner!"

"Not according to storm."

"We'll storm is a bitch!"

"Language!"

"Sorry"

"Marie!"

I turned around to see the guy who attacked rain moan out... My name! My name! Are you kidding me!?

"Ezra who the hell is this creep?"

"Didn't your sister tell u to watch your language?"

I talked in a proper accent

"Ezra who the fuck is this bastard?"

"...Ok then, his name is Dylan an he's my and Derek's brother."

"What the hell? How many siblings do you guys have?!"

"Just Dylan, Derek and me."

"Good I don't need any more surprises."

Ezra carried Dylan back to the room and yes Dylan was tied up. We walked through the door again getting no questions and yes I know what's wrong with this place? When we got to the room the door was opened by Derek who let out a "what the" followed by a huge string of curses and ending in "is Dylan doing here?"

We just pushed past him and sat Dylan down on a chair and tied him to the chair.

"I asked a question!"

"He tried to kill Rain and... He tried to kill Rain."

"And?!"

"Nothing!"

"Them why is he here?"

"For questioning why else?"

"We'll then question him!"

"Umm... Cause he's kind of not awake right now!"

"TORI!"

"Yes sir?"

"Tori I'm not your drill Sergeant but still wake up Dylan."

"So that's the cutie's name." Tori said with a flirtatious tone.

I let out a growl.

"WTF!"

I screamed. My jaw was on the floor and I ran out of the room hearing a

"Ya really wtf?"

From Tori. I ran as deep out as I could in the forest and climbed the highest tree. I tried to enjoy my time alone before rain came along because I knew she would. I banged my head against the tree until storm forced me to stop.

"My fault." Said storm in my head

"I thought so."

I heard rustling lower on the tree.

"Here comes Rain." I grumbled out and roll my eyes.

"What's wrong with me?"

"I came out here to be alone Rain."

"We'll I'm like your other half so technically you are alone."

I roll my eyes.

"So storm informed me of why you had a little episode in there."

I grunted.

"I told you he was your mate."

"No storm just wants him to be."

"Noooooo he's your mate I know it!"

"I already told you ima loner and always will be."

"You are just stubborn as ever!"

I grunted.

Rain rolls her eyes.

"You want to go in and start questioning your mate?"

"He's not my mate!"

"If you say so!"

She giggles, climbs down the tree and I watch her skip away happily.

"How is that girl my twin she's way to cheerful!"

I hear her giggle some more. I roll my eyes, smile/nod my head and jump out of the tree. When I got back to the room Dylan didn't look happy. I walked in and his head snapped my way and he just stared. I walked over and sat on the bed in front of him and prepared for my interrogation session. I slowly let out a long breath.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because Marie I just do." He flashed a flirtatious smile.

I pasted a look of disgust on my face even though his smile was pretty cute... Oh shit rain can-

She burst out laughing

"Told you so!"

"It's storms fault!"

"Oh just keep telling yourself that."

I growled at her and made her laugh even harder. I roll my eyes and go back to questioning.

"Why are you here?"

"What you don't like my company?"

"Damn it I don't like games!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

His smile got even wider, as did my frown.

"Don't like answering questions huh?"

"Depends what the questions are." And he winked

I growl and walk out of the room. Ugh I wanted to punch the bastard's face in! I just needed to cool off some steam so I went for a run outside clearly letting rain know I wanted to be alone this time.

Dylan's pov

I heard rustling and tilted my head up to the air. Yep it was her. Rain. I followed the sent to a bush and heard faint whispers I reached in and pulled out the first person I got hold of and lucky for me it was rain. She screamed and I clamped down on her throat

"Don't try anything or your dead!"

"Ok" she squeaks out. Then a person leaped out. Ezra? What's he doing here? Oh we'll I've got to job to do.

"Brother." Ezra growls out

"Sorry Ez I have to take your mate. Don't worry nothing will happen to her."

Ezra growls again. "Marie this ass whole is touching your sister."

Before I even get to say my sly comment about what's Marie going to do she comes charging out of the bush and has me on the ground within seconds. I pull back my fist for a punch but before I do I look at her face and my heart stops. The way her blond hair flows down her shoulders was just beautiful and if she didn't punch so hard I would've laughed at the look on her face. And her eyes with one green and one silver. My god! And leaving me with that thought my love knocked me out. When I woke up I was in what looked like a hotel room. There was a Black haired Korean looking girl a blond little girl with red streaks and my two brothers.

"So looks like little Ezzy and Dery ganged up on me."

I heard giggles from the two girls.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh I don't know I was on a midnight stroll and happened to come across a very familiar scent and thought I'd go and have some fun with Ezzy's girl."

Ezra growled. I laughed.

I received two punches in the face. Now I know Marie's a werewolf but these two were guys and they punch a lot harder. And that hurt like hell. Speaking of Marie... She wasn't anywhere. The frown on my face widened. Just then the door opened and I snapped my head to see who it was. Rain. MY MISSION! I got to kill her. Then her sister followed. I couldn't help it. All I could do was stare. She was just so... I don't know.

She walked over to me and let out a long breath filling my nostrils with spearmint. Mmmm...

"How Do you know my name?"

Because I was hired to kill your sister and read her file.

"Because MARIE I just do." I plastered on my best smile. And her face was filled with disgust. All of the sudden her sister burst out laughing.

"Told you so!" her sister said

"It's storms fault!" replied Marie

"On just keep telling yourself that."

Marie growled at her and made her laugh even harder and she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?"

Because I was hired to kill your sister.

"What you don't enjoy my company?"

"I don't like games!"

"I'll have to remember that."

"Don't like answering questions huh?"

"Depends what the questions are." I winked at her

She grunted and stormed off to the kitchen. Not even a minute later she came out and ran out the door after making it clear to her sister she didn't want to be followed.

**Ok well theres the next chapter and we don't mean to alarm any! But it is urgent that any! With the following names plz PM us. Selen Caroline Mindie Susan and Maria.**


	13. Sacrifice-NOT!

Dylans's POV

Rain came in and I started trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Don't even try, or do it doesnt matter anymore." She wispears barley loud enough for my supersonic hearing.

"How did you know?" I ask stupified.

"I am a mindreader. I know you love Marie and she will love you soon." She still wispears.

"It is really hard for me to hear you you know?"

She nods. "Ezra is outside trying to find my sister. Derek and Chloe are going to go try to find a new hotel ,and Tori is flirting with guys in the lobby."

Why did she tell me this? Is she suicidle? Cause I can't abondon my mission even if it means Marie will hate me.

"I am telling you this so the others will be left alone. You can take me now and save them."

I stared at her. She is the brave. She is selfless. I don't know why Jordash wants her dead.

"Because I am a threat." She wispears that one were I would have missed it if I hadnt been waiting for her to talk.

"There coming back. Now or never." She says looking me right in the eye.

I shake my head. "No. They were wrong about you."

I see her surpised look before she dashes out of the room. Just then Ezra and Marie barge in.

"Damn it! Rain I told you not to come in here!" Ezra yells. Oh you must love my brother.

"Rain. You know I agree with him for once so yah..." Marie trails off.

Marie comes over to me. "What did you to talk about? Tell me now you ass." I roll my eyes.

"She wanted me to take her to and I said no." She slaps me.

"Don't lie!" She shouts. I love her breath.

"He isnt." A timid Rain says from across the room. Ezra and Marie spin on her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ezra screams as he grabs her wrist.

Rain backs up into the wall terrified. I don't know why I mean I knew Ezra he was a teddy bear, but then I hear the crack.

Just then Chloe and Derek come in frowning.

Chloe's POV

We had found a perfect rental cabin up in the woods. It was really hidden and pefect for all the training I had in plan. I grabbed Derek's hand as I pull him to the hotel door. I think I hearde Ezra yelling about something. I run in ready to help ,but what I see when I come in scares the shit out of me. Ezra is being tackled by Marie and Rain is crying and holding her wrist. I motion for Derek to pull Marie off of Ezra ,again, while I see what is wrong with Rain.

"Rain, sweetie, what happenend?" I ask.

She looks at me. Her different color eyes sparkle with tears. "Ezra hurt me." She whispers. '

I turned around to see Derek barley holding Marie back. Ezra was laying there looking like he wanted to be killed.

I attacked him. Thing is it was hard to punch him when he didn't even fight back. I felt really heartless. "Ezra what happenend?" I ask him as I stand up.

"I lost control." He had his eyes closed and blood was flowing quickly from his lip, one eye was swelling and I think Marie had broke both his hands.

I shake my head, and turn to Derek. "Marie go help your sister. Derek go get Tori have her put Dylan asleep. Then put everything in the new van. Got that?" He nods quickly then goes to do what I said.

I walk back over to Ezra who is muttering things like. "Stupid ass idiot. You diserve torture then death."

I sigh knowing what is like to hurt your mate from Derek. "Ezra would you like to see shes fine?" I ask him.

"I don't deserve to be around her ever again." He says as if every second kills him. I bet it does.

"Ezra she will forgive you. I know she will. She will forgive you because let me guess you worried about her?" He nods. "So she did something stupid. You just care about her so she will forgive and forget. I swear ,and if you want advise let me just tell you ask Derek. He knows 'cause he hurt me before." Ezra opens his eye. Yes I meant eye as in one. The other was swollen shut ,but I could see he was healing slowly.

"Do you think she will forgive me?" Ezra ask.

Then Dylan chooses to speak up. "Dude for a smart person your a moron." Ezra was up in a second punching him in the stomach.

"Hey atleast I wasnt talking about that sweet thing you have in the other room." Punch in the face from Ezra. "Aww come on! You know my mate is her sister. Damn good resemblence though." Punch from Ezra and Marie came in swiftly punched his neck once then left. "damn I picked a fisty one! You Ezra have an esay job. Breaking Rain. It will be easy when they start using the mind control chips. I mean I wish I could join you guess and kill the creeps but if I try they will mind control the last three were-wolfs they got. Yes Ez lied to you Marie!" He called out.

I hear Ezra sigh. "Marie I am sorry! God I don't know how many brothers we have. We might have twenty more for allI know."

Marie shouts from the room. "I would come in there and slap you but Rain needs me." Ok that was a low blow even for Marie. Ezra flinches.

"Chloe we need to get ready to leave." I nod in agreement and we start to pack up everything while Dylan talks about Eli. There other brother.


	14. MARIE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

**SOO MUCH TO DO SO LITTLE TIMMME! So Necrowolfie here I have been super busy with the shit life brings but I AM HERE! With a super duper long chapter just for you BE HAPPY!And review plz :D**

**Dylan POV**

"So Eli is our ginger." I said

"And the EG has him in their...custody I guess you would say?" Asked Chloe.

"Pretty much. And as Ezzy Wezzy said (Ezra shot me the best dirty look he could with a swollen shut eye and busted lip) we have no clue how many brothers we have but that should be it...no scratch that I'm not going to lie to you guys or give you false hopes." I shot a glance over at Marie her beautiful face reflected in the window she stared out blankly. Derek was driving with Chloe in the passenger seat. Tori, me, and Ezra sat in the middle row and Rain and Marie sat in the very back. I wish I could go back there with her and stroke her hair...comfort her see what's wrong... "That's enough lover boy." Yelled Tori Snapping me back to reality. "Huh?" "Quit staring at Marie like that and wipe that drool off your face!" Marie continued to stare out the window unaware of what was going on. I was careful not to look at Marie any more. "What are you jealous no one is drooling over you?" Rain giggled. Tori gaped at me. "Actually for you information I-" I plugged my ears and started saying "LALALALALALALALA CANT HEAR YOU TORI LALALALA!" I could literally see the steam coming out of Tori's ears but she just turned away defeated. I smiled to myself.

"ANYWAY!"

"Well thanks for ruining my moment Chloe!"

"Shush it now what about Eli?"

"The EG's got 'em he's probably gonna be sent to kill us because of the EG's new mind control devices."

"Greaaat!"

We sat in silence the rest of the ride. When we arrived at the cabin we all piled out of the car. It was a nice little cabin made of red bricks with a chimney and a couple windows.

"HOME SWEET HOME!" I yelled with a huge grin on my face. We walked in and plopped our stuff down. There were 2 bathrooms and 4 bedrooms. Marie and Rainey shared one, Tori and Chloe shared one, Dery and Ezzy shared one and Lucky me got a whole room to myself!

**Chloe POV**

This cabin was great. It was big enough for all of us well hidden and it couldn't be better. So we got a great spot now all we need is to make sure Eli doesn't find us and we get Simon and Ivy back.

"Marie!" She's been a little off lately I had to see what was wrong with her. I walked to their room and Marie was lying on the floor (since there were no beds) staring at the ceiling. I went and sat on the floor next to her and was about to play mom before I remembered she hates it when people show her sympathy. But she seemed out of it so I should try it see how she reacted. I wiped the hair out of her face and said "What's wrong sweetie?" She just lay there not trying to resist my touch or anything. I stood up dragging Marie with me. "MARIE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?!" "Why not?" Replied Marie. "RAIN!" I called. She ran down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of the door. "Yeah? What's up guys?" "What's wrong with Marie?" "Hmm I don't see anything wrong what do you mean Chloe?" Then to help us out along came DYLAN! Oh joy! "What's wrong with ma baby?" and Marie just continued to sit there motionless. "Come on guys lets go she just needs a good night sleep then she'll be good." Rain pushed us out of the room and locked the door behind her.

**Rain POV**

I walked over to my sister and yanked her up hard hearing a pop. That was probably me ripping her arm out of her socket. Good maybe the pain will help her think straight. "Marie what the hell is wrong you've been acting like this for a while I don't want any games WHAT IS WRONG!" "I don't know just been off lately." "Well obviously!" "You know what I mean Rain!" "Ok well get some rest ok?" "Fine."

**Simon POV**

I woke up feeling weird. I tried to sit up but I was already up. I couldn't feel the ground under my feet and I couldn't move. I snapped awake. I was chained to a wall with Ivy hanging next to me. "Good morning sleeping beauty it's about time!" "Hey I am pretty deprived of my sleep." "Uh huh." Ivy rolled her eyes at me. "So what's up?" I asked casually. "Besides us? And the fact that the EG wants Ezra and Rain for more tests and the fact I"VE BEEN LIED TO ALL MY LIFE!" "Huh…that must suck…" "Suck? YOU THINK THAT SUCKS?! YOU DON"T KNOW SUCKING SIMON!" "Ok Ivy cool it I'm sorry." "Humph!" And we just sat in silence chained to our fucking wall!

**Marie POV**

I woke up from my "nap" feeling the same way. I ached all over and I just wanted to… I don't even know I wanted to kill something punch something scream cry just UGH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG! I need to run. I peeked out to make sure no one was around then jumped out my window. I was glad how convenient our little wood cabin was I could run out into a hidden area have branches scrape my body all over feel the breeze through my hair! Oooh the feeling was GREAT! I found a tree deep into the woods. It was so dark out there it seemed like night. Then it started to rain lightly. I smiled as the rain hit my face. I ran to the tree. It was amazing it was hidden by bushes and had many vines coming off the various branches. My smile grew as I ran to the tree and started to climb like the only way was up. Once I got to a good spot I decided to stop and relax. It was a perfect spot I cud put my feet up and everything. "Ahhhh this is nice I could get used to this!" I looked down and saw I was about 50 ft high. My eyes widened. "Oh Marie you really out did yourself this time!" I closed my eyes for just a few seconds but that was all it took for me to fall into a deep sleep.

_~I was walking though a forest and a boy with long fluffy blond hair, blue eyes and freckles walked up to me. Without a word he cupped my face and kissed me. My eyes widened in horror and I punched the HEEEEEEll outta that guy. "MARIE STOP I LOVE YOU!" that earned him a slap. "NO ONE LOVES ME UNLESS I SAY SO!" He plastered a huge grin on his bleeding face. "They did tell me you were a stubborn one." "Well don't expect anything from me." "All in good times my love. I will be back." "GREAAAAAT!" I rolled my eyes.~_

I snapped awake and hit my head on a branch above me causing me to lose my balance and fall out of the tree. "Shit!" As the ground approached quickly I figured I should land on my feet but my timing was off and I landed on my left foot. "UGH! Stupid…everything!" I limped my way back to the cabin and when I got to my window tried and failed miserably to get in. "Looks like I gotta go through the front door." I limped around front and turned the knob but the door was locked. Great now I can't sneak in at all. Leaning on the porch wall standing on my right foot I waited for the door to be opened. I saw my reflection in the door window. My hair was sopping wet and a mess (as always minus the wet part) deep bleeding cuts and dirt ALL over my face (like always… ok maybe not as always) and besides my foot I was all good. The door opened to reveal a pissed off Rain until she got a good look at me. "MARIE WHAT HAPPENED!" "Well hello to you too." I limped past her and into the living room. I lay down on the floor and propped up my foot with several pillows we stole from the hotel. And I closed my eyes. The worried faces of Rain, Ezra, Chloe, Derek (well he was straight faced) Tori, and especially Dylan. "What happened?!" they all yelled at me at the same time. I opened one eye. "Did you plan saying that at the same time 'cuz that was purty cool." "Marie!" that was Rain. "Yes?" "What happened?" "What oh my face well thanks for the complement but my face is always like this." "No it's not your beautiful Marie but I mean you foot." "Aww rain you're so sweet but it's not nice to lie." "What do you know about nice? And Marie UR FOOT!" "Oooh that well you know just the usual I fell 50 ft." "WHAT?!" "Ya it was fun especially limping all the way back and trying to climb into my window it was supper!" "Oh my god! Derek go get some ice!" Derek grunted and hurried to the kitchen. "Derek no come back I don't need it I'll heal!" "Marie what happened exactly?" I fell out of a tree 50 ft in the air and landed on my left foot." Derek returned with a bag of ice that Rain put on my foot. I jerked my foot away barley stifling a yelp. Rainey clearly saw the pain on my face. "Marie the ice will help the swelling go down and it'll heal faster." "No I'm fine see." I quickly stood up putting all my weight on my left foot and crumbling to the floor to be caught by the one and only Dylan. "Get away from me!" I pushed him away and landed hard on my back. "Ugh! Leave me alone please all of you! I'm fine ok? Goodbye!" Nobody moved. "Or just stay put your choice." I lie down on the floor and sigh. "It's going to take at least 24 hours to heal." Said Rain. "Well thank you for stating the obvious." "Dylan help Marie to her room." "I'm fine here thank you." "Marie you need to go to your room." "Fine." I limped to my room and Dylan went to put my arm over his shoulder to help me. "If you want to keep that hand I wouldn't." I warned. He did anyway. "Fine be that way." We started walking I reached down to "fix my sock". "What are you doing?" "Hold on a sec." I reached into my boot and pulled out my last dagger. Rain would definitely make Derek take it away but this'll be worth it. "Marie no! Derek take away-" "I hurried and stabbed Dylan in the hand he had around me." "Aw shit, damn, fuck, Marie!" I smiled. "That smile of yours makes all the pain go away. He shot me one of his charming smirks. I quickly put on my emotionless mask and ran/limped to my room with my knife still in hand. I lie on the floor quickly hiding my knife. Shortly after Rain comes in. "Ok Marie I thought I could trust you but strip now!" "Um Rain are you crazy?" Then Dylan decided to poke his head in. "Now this I gotta see!" "OUT! Both of you! Now!


End file.
